Triumvirate
by Caitriona3
Summary: What do you do when you're a recently deprogrammed assassin who is falling for the girl of your dreams? Especially when that cold-hearted part of you is still there, creeping in the shadows of your mind? This is the kind of thing Bucky had to worry about. Or does he?
1. Recognizing the Truth

_Author's Note: This will be a three chapter ficlet. The first chapter was written in response to a prompt. Prompt - Bucky/Darcy Bucky falling in love with Darcy but is too scared to pursue a relationship because he is afraid the part of him that is still The Winter Solider will hurt her. He has nothing to worry about however because that part of him has made it his mission to protect her at all times. Something happens to make him realize this (Darcy getting kidnapped etc.)._

**Recognizing the Truth**

Bucky stood in the gym, fists pounding an even rhythm into the punching bag. He carefully monitored his strength. This wasn't a time for destruction – he was trying to prove to himself that he could contain the killer – the monster – within. It was almost meditative; the steady beat of the exercise. His body relaxed into the motion.

Unfortunately that left his mind free to wander where it would. And wander it did – straight to the dame who'd been haunting him for weeks now.

He didn't know Steve's opinions, but the current fashion of rail thin or athletically lean women simply didn't make the cut for him. Sure, he'd looked, even glanced twice, but none of them drew his attention for long. His brain and libido were still very much back in the old days when women had curves and were proud of them. A man could get lost in exploring those curves…and he had once upon a time ago. Never did meet the girl – the one he'd give up a bachelor's life for – but it didn't stop him from enjoying the scenery. Now the scene came in sharp edges…curves were out. He could only shake his head at the "modern" man. Who the hell wanted an angle when a curve could be had? If those curves happened to package a good intelligence, a loyal heart, and a shy smile? So much the better.

Trust him to meet the one girl in New York who could hit every button – curves, brains, heart, and smile.

Sometimes he hated his life.

Darcy Lewis could make a pin-up girl green with envy. He was man enough to admit her curves were the first thing to catch his eye. Be a damned shame if a figure like that couldn't be acknowledged and admired. He might have even considered making a play – if she didn't come with a six-foot-three, two hundred plus pound adopted big brother putting out warning glares in all directions.

Seriously – until he finally met the elusive and lab-bound Doc Jane, he wondered if Thor and Darcy were an item.

With the 'hands off' ringing loud and clear, he kept his greeting at a friendly level and that gave him time to see the shy, nervous smile. Darcy didn't talk much during her first few weeks at the Tower. It took him a bit, but he finally realized she felt completely out of her depth amongst the agents, heroes, spies, and geniuses littering every corner of the place. Being stuck at the Tower until everyone felt comfortable with his 'rehabilitation' gave him a unique opportunity to befriend the young woman and she finally admitted her concerns.

_A few weeks ago…_

"It's just…well, in New Mexico and even in London, it was Jane and Erik and Thor," she told him as they shared a plate full of nachos. "Two geniuses and one Thor…I could handle it – especially since by the time we were all in one place, Jane was like a sister and Erik kind of took the father-figure place."

"And Thor?" he asked curiously.

Darcy chuckled. "Thor's Thor," she told him with a slightly deeper smile. "He's this…golden retriever puppy of a guy when he's in a good mood. All he wants is to have the people around him happy and healthy." She shook her head. "It's hard not to like Thor…and once he adopts you? You're family. End of story."

"It became a family thing?" he pushed a little, wanting to make sure he understood.

"Yeah, exactly," she agreed immediately. "So, you know, it wasn't that bad. Jane and Erik might be geniuses, and Thor's both brainy and brawny, but none of them do the real world well. Thor's too new to it and the other two are too science-y, lost in their own thoughts somewhere two miles above everyone else. I fit, you know?" She blinked her big green eyes at him and he nodded without speaking. "I could handle the mundane, common sense stuff, and if it was a little bigger than me, well – Thor's good at taking directions and likes to help out." She sighed. "It's different here."

"How so?"

"I just…I don't know where I fit. JARVIS handles half the stuff I used to, and now we've got these extra hands suddenly at our disposal, so I end up not having much to do most of the time. The others fit, sure – Erik is a genius, Jane is a super genius, and Thor is an Avenger. Me? I mean – what do super heroes and super spies need with a poli-sci grad?" Her lips twisted a bit and he repressed the desire to reach out to soothe away the distress he could see there. She lifted one shoulder. "I thought about trying to go back to school, but when I toured one of the campuses, I realized I didn't fit in there either. All these people were running around with their worst concerns being a grade or the rent money or their next project. What am I worried about? Aliens, mad scientists, and super villains – all of the people, organizations, and things trying to take over the world - that's what I'm worried about." Anxious eyes rose to meet his dark gaze. "If I'm not needed here and I don't fit there, where the hell am I supposed to be?"

_Back to the present…_

Something about that lost look tugged at him. He hadn't been able to get it out of his head and he began to look her up whenever he had a free moment. She helped him catch up on history and movies – the stuff his handlers never thought their prize assassin needed. Most of the team joined them for movie nights, and something in his heart lifted with pride as Darcy included him among the very few people she drifted between.

It lifted even more as she began to blossom and find her place inside the Tower.

Hopefully she never learned about the words he dropped in a few ears – namely Steve, Nat, and Pepper's.

Her intelligence snared him next. She might consider herself average, but she could hold her own in debates on movies, books, and politics with anyone in the tower. Maybe she couldn't do the complicated science and math their geniuses thrived on, but being able to keep up with a political debate between agents and spies was nothing to sneeze at.

It was her loyalty that really sealed the deal for him. When a handful of scientists talked down to Doc Jane, Darcy drafted Barton and Stark into retaliation. She approached Nat about taking that asshole Ross down a few pegs when he tried nosing after Banner. Let some socialite start badmouthing Stark and suddenly the woman found herself persona non grata with the elite…not that he'd found out how she'd pulled that one off yet. She did her best to take care of everyone – even the newcomers like Doc Betty and himself.

It was no wonder Thor and Docs Jane and Selvig hovered over her so much.

Still, despite everything she did for all of them, he was floored when her protective instincts included him.

A major news chain published an article about the Winter Soldier. It wasn't a positive one. It all but called him a snake in the grass, a time bomb waiting to happen. Darcy went on a five minute rant before stopping in the middle of the media room and marching out. Twenty four hours later he discovered some backdated paperwork showing him to be an employee of Stark Enterprises and the newspaper being attacked by the full legal power of SI backed by the indomitable and somewhat frightening will of Pepper Potts.

Yeah, yeah…frightening. He was almost positive that woman could take over the world without mussing a hair. Throw in JARVIS… yeah, no. He planned to stay on the good side of **both** of them.

She'd done that – for him. He knew it had been Darcy. It had been the final straw…the last sliver of his heart stolen away by a modern day pin-up girl who had no clue of her real value.

A gentle alarm sounded.

Bucky shook his head as he stopped pounding on the bag. He leaned his forehead against it and took in several deep breaths as his body began to cool down. Every fiber of his being told him to go after her, pursue her, but his head…

The newspaper had been partially right. There was a bomb – it was in his head. _Зимний Солдат – Zimniy Soldat_ – _Winter Soldier_…that part of him still existed like a shadow in his mind. It made a part of him cold, calculating. Buried deep in his mind was the knowledge that the Soldier part of him had already determined the best way to take out most of the Avengers. Banner and Thor would be problems, but they would be significantly less of a threat with their team and lovers destroyed.

Bucky shoved himself away from the bag, a snarl rising in his throat. That right there – that very potential – that was why he couldn't follow the directives of his heart. He couldn't pursue Darcy. She was too important for some one night stand, but anything else…

Soldier might wake up one day and hurt her.

And that would be the final death knell of James Buchanan Barnes.

Bucky stalked off to his room, rushing through a shower before heading to the communal kitchen in only a pair of sweatpants and a towel around his neck.

"Doesn't anybody around here wear clothes?" Tony Stark's voice rang out as Bucky stepped through the kitchen door.

Bucky glanced over to see the inventor genius sitting at the bar with a sandwich and some indescribable pile of wires and metal. "What's the matter, Stark? Too much competition around here these days for you?"

"Ha!" Stark scoffed. "I have a beautiful lady. I don't need to compete." He raised a brow. "It's not my fault you're either too blind to see who you've got or too stupid to go after her."

Bucky's temper fired, but as he opened his mouth to argue, a loud claxon began sounding. Professional masks slipped over the faces of both men. JARVIS's voice rang out through all of the speakers. "Panic alarm sounded. Verifying identification…it is confirmed. Miss Lewis has activated her panic alarm and homing device."

Ice slithered through Bucky's veins. For a moment, briefly, he considered fighting it, but as JARVIS displayed a map on the nearby screens, he could feel the Soldier part of him identifying and weighing each of the potential routes and hidey-holes in the area. Something clicked within him and the familiar sensation struck him.

Soldier had a mission – locate and retrieve the handler.

The cords which had been tightening around Bucky's chest suddenly loosened and he sucked in air as understanding flared in his mind. He didn't just want to _try _a relationship with Darcy…he loved her. He loved the muted brilliance of her mind, her instinctive drive to help people, and yes, her gorgeous face and figure. Above all else he loved the heart that poured itself out for others without expecting anything in return.

Soldier didn't understand love – the cold calculation required to do his job meant love was nothing more than a mere intellectual exercise – but since Soldier was a part of Bucky and Darcy was important to Bucky, he had to figure out a way to slide her into his logical, ordered world. She wasn't one of the doctors or the scientists, and she didn't have the power to be one of the bosses. She took care of him – found ways to make sure he had what he needed, even if it wasn't weapons and finances. That made her his handler. This was something Soldier understood.

The handler was his source of supplies and his main point of contact in case an evac was needed. Therefore the handler had to be protected at all costs. If that meant becoming a full ally with his previous enemies – so be it.

Darcy had become Soldier's mission.

A feral smile slipped over Bucky's lips as his gaze met Stark's. Stark blinked at him and gave a slow nod. "Okay, wild man, better put something on if you're coming with us."

Less than ten minutes later the Avengers' Quinjet lifted off from the roof of the Tower. Thor flew escort with Iron Man, easily surrendering his seat beside Captain America to their newest teammate.

Villains of the world beware – a Soldier is coming out to play.


	2. Soldier's Mission

_Author's Note – Here is chapter 2 – Soldier's viewpoint. The final chapter – from Darcy's POV – should be up in a day or so._

**Soldier's Mission**

Soldier strode out of his…their room. His shoulders almost twitched at the thought of the other part of him…the weaker one…'Bucky'. A shadow of derision colored his thoughts as the Other's name crossed his mind. He forced himself to refocus. The uniform felt stiff, unused, but that would change tonight. His handler had been taken – he would fix that. His handler, Darcy Lewis, did not belong on the streets by herself, unguarded, unprotected. The Other's apparently 'fond' memories notwithstanding, it was too dangerous. She wasn't part of the field personnel – she didn't even carry a proper weapon. His eyes narrowed above the dark mask.

Something would change.

She possessed more authority as his handler than he did as one of the assets naturally, except when her well-being came under fire. During those times his mission was clear. Locate, retrieve, and guard the handler until such time as they could return to base. Every asset learned fast – the handler possessed the contacts and supplies necessary to survival. Too much time, effort, and money had been spent on finding and creating assets to lose them to something stupid such as a lack of supplies. Therefore each of them received a handler who dealt with the mundane day-to-day items as well as any paperwork.

Not that his bosses allowed much paperwork – it left too many trails.

Regardless, the handler allowed the asset to focus on the mission and only the mission. Missions began to be completed in a timelier manner with fewer errors and lost money or supplies with the handlers working in conjunction with the assets. After watching their numbers improve so drastically, the upper brass met, considered, and issued a new directive for all assets: the handler's word was law – until and unless the handler themselves fell into danger. Should such a thing happen an asset would suspend a mission, even to the point of allowing it to fall apart, in order to remove the handler from any danger.

Soldier did not trust the Avengers, not even the two known as Captain America or Black Widow despite their shared paths, but they had given him, unknowingly or not, a new handler and a new focus.

He considered the Other's 'love' for Lewis as he rode the elevator to the roof. Soldier frowned at the idea. The emotion called love was a weakness, something to be exploited and used when undermining a target. It had no place in his…their life. The Other, though… Soldier repressed another irritable twitch. The Other reached for connection, wanted those emotions in his life. It should have made him weak – weaker than he already was – and yet…

Those same emotions evoked something dark in the Other, something feral, primitive.

Instead of fighting those feelings, the Other nourished them and fed their energy to Soldier and let him take control.

Odd…suspicious…and yet Soldier would take it and use it as he would any other tool that came to hand.

The elevator chimed and he stepped onto the roof to be met by the full complement of Avengers. His mind automatically categorized them into his familiar personnel slots.

**Captain America** – leader – asset, boss, a weak spot for the Other, made more efficient use of team than SHIELD ever had

**Black Widow** – spy/assassin – asset, most likely of the team to be a potential traitor, knew too much about him due to shared past

**Iron Man** – engineer/air support – asset, scientist, to be watched carefully due unexpected bouts of incalculable genius, too well-known and wealthy to disappear quietly

**Thor** – alien prince/air support – asset, potential boss, a weak spot for Lewis, dangerous personally and due to his connections to his homeworld and its many assets and resources

**Hulk** – berserker/living equivalent of a tank – asset, scientist in human form, potentially most dangerous from a physical standpoint

**Hawkeye** – sniper/assassin – asset, potential boss, dangerous tactician and strategist, stupidly underused by SHIELD

Most of them stared at him with suspicion. Smart. He already knew a half dozen ways to take out most of them should it become necessary. Only Thor and Hulk gave him pause, but they could be manipulated and broken if need be – it was the price of being 'in love'.

The Other stirred briefly, but Iron Man spoke and drew Soldier's attention.

"Oh, yeah, Tin Man wants to play," he told his teammates in a breezy voice.

Soldier's eyes narrowed, but he remained silent. The mission – Lewis – came first.

Captain America stepped forward, his face a professional mask, but his blue eyes showing the interior battle waging between his heart and his mind. He said nothing for a long moment and the rest of the team stirred.

Hawkeye broke the silence. "Your call, Cap," he shrugged, walking up into the quinjet and taking the pilot's seat.

"Agreed," Hulk's human form, Banner approved. His eyes met Soldier's and a green shimmer seemed to glaze over them for a moment. Something akin to understanding and sympathy entered that gaze as it drained back to brown. The Other shifted and Soldier could feel him reconsidering Banner, Hulk, and Soldier himself.

Soldier repressed a scoff. This was not the place.

Thor stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest. "Lady Darcy's safety is of prime importance to both myself and my lady Jane. I will be most disgruntled should some harm come to her through any action or non-action of all those present this night."

Soldier's eyebrow quirked up slightly and he tilted his head in silent recognition of Thor's meaning and importance in Lewis' life. He silently adjusted some of his priorities. Thor could take care of himself, but it suddenly occurred to Soldier he needed to update the status of Doctor Jane Foster, scientist. Lewis trusted her more than any of the others – Doctor Foster would need to be placed under Soldier's protection as well. They would need a trustworthy scientist should something go wrong and they be required to operate independently. Thor was an acceptable ally.

The Other almost gave a snort of amusement, but Soldier ignored him.

"Excellent!" Thor boomed out in response to Soldier's nod. "We shall rescue Lady Darcy and bring justice to whatever foul miscreant erred in laying hands upon her." He turned to Captain America. "If our new shield brother is coming with us, I shall fly and let him take my seat in the vehicle."

Captain America nodded at Thor before refocusing on Soldier. His eyes narrowed and then shifted to Black Widow. "Widow?"

The redheaded spy stepped forward, eyes focused with deadly intent on Soldier's. She spoke to him softly, though the captain could likely hear her. "If anything you do or refrain from doing causes harm to her, I will carve out your still beating heart." No emotion marred the words – she spoke as though noting the clouds breaking up overhead – but there was no hiding the honest threat behind those blank green eyes.

She knew. Widow knew Soldier still resided within the Other – part of him, but separate, like binary stars who could not be whole unless bound together.

He did not speak, merely stared back at her until she nodded. She walked towards the Quinjet, a small rolling shrug her only answer for the captain.

"My team," Captain America finally spoke directly to him. "My team, my rules."

Soldier gave a decisive nod. "Agreed," he replied coolly. "As long as it is understood that Lewis is my focus."

"Why?" Captain America's eyes narrowed behind his mask once more.

"Does it matter?" Soldier countered, not quite willing to explain the odd link between he and Lewis.

"Not at the moment." The captain's words granted him a breather, but not a reprieve. "For now the mission is simple. We go in, we find her, and we get her out. Casualties are to be kept at a minimum." Here he paused to fix a hard, direct stare on Soldier who just nodded. He had expected that. He thought it was stupid, leaving potential enemies alive behind them, but it was not a surprise. The captain continued, "No destruction of property."

Soldier frowned, confusion furrowing his brow.

"Widow will be combing the place for information," Captain America replied to the unspoken question. "I want to know who and why , not to mention if there are more cells around."

Understanding flared in Soldier's mind and his face cleared. Of course – any mission automatically included a secondary priority of intelligence gathering. With her male teammates more than capable of rescuing Lewis and handling any physical altercations, Widow would be the perfect choice to fulfill that priority.

"Then let's go," Captain America ordered, gesturing towards the Quinjet.

Soldier boarded and took the indicated seat. He began double checking his weapons as the vehicle rose into the air. The silence allowed his mind to consider the scene on the roof. He could feel the Other stirring and poking at his priority list. It seemed fairly simple to Soldier – get to Lewis and get her out of danger. He would assist and protect the other Avengers unless doing so interfered with his main goal.

_And the innocent?_

The Other's thought scratched at his mind. His automatic response – _there is no such thing _– felt wrong somehow. It was the answer he had received from his previous handlers and bosses, but he knew this team saw things differently. More importantly – Lewis saw things differently. Fine – he would do what he could to keep the innocent out of the line of fire – again, unless it interfered with his main goal.

Lewis.

Captain America spoke up even as he offered Soldier a comm device. Soldier hooked the device to his ear, listening as the captain talked to the team.

"Widow – get in and get any information you can find. I don't want this group coming back to bite us in the ass. When Widow has the information and Darcy is safe, then the place gets leveled. I want to leave them a sign, a reminder not to go after our people. That's going to be Thor and Hulk's duty. Hang back until it's time and then raze it to the ground." Thor grumbled, but the captain cut him off. "I know you want to go in after her, Thor, but I need you to help send a message to anybody who might try this in the future." Thor's grumbles died away as he agreed with the necessity. "Hawkeye," Captain America continued. "You've got long distance watch and evac responsibilities. Make sure we don't get cut off."

"You got it, Cap," came the cool response. Soldier approved – he always preferred working with snipers when possible. They knew how to turn off their emotions and get the job done.

"Iron Man and I are going to be the distraction," the captain informed them before turning his serious gaze on Soldier. "You go get Darcy – get her out and get her back to the jet. No side trips." A heavy silence fell, but Captain America never looked away from Soldier, keeping their eyes locked.

Soldier gave a slow nod. "The place comes down?" He wanted to be sure.

"As soon as Darcy and Widow are both out," the captain agreed.

"Good," Soldier replied calmly and simply.

The jet landed softly on the building across the intersection from their target.

Cold blue eyes focused on the target building as they quietly exited the jet. They held his handler somewhere in that structure. Soon, very soon – he would have her back out. He might dislike the idea of not contributing to the destruction, but Thor and Hulk could be trusted to handle that mission. It would have to be enough. Right now he could only focus on getting his handler out alive and as quickly as possible. He crouched on the edge of the roof, waiting for the others to get into position and all of them given the word to go.

The Other's thoughts stirred for a moment. _Hold on, Darcy, we're coming._

For once Soldier found himself in complete accord.

Captain America's voice came over the comm. "Go."

He dropped over the side of the building and into the darkness of the street, blending into the shadows without a second thought.

Too bad the world could not take note, but at this moment the world itself changed. The Winter Soldier became an Avenger to save the life of one ordinary but extraordinary young woman who would probably never be known by the vast majority of the world.

A ghost, a shadow, a man once called Death itself became a hero…all for the sake of one young woman named Darcy Lewis.


	3. The Rescue

_Author's Note - Okay, so Darcy's part started to go long. In order to keep the chapters within a reasonably equal length of each other, I'm cutting hers in half. Here is part one and hopefully I get part two up before the weekend is over. Also, trigger warning – although the actual event does not take place, there is an overt threat of rape in the beginning._

**The Rescue**

"You little bitch!"

Darcy struggled, fingers clawing at the hand around her throat. Her lungs burned as she tried to gasp for breath. Boss Creep had shoved her into the wall so hard it knocked the air out of her. His hand tightened and her eyes widened. She couldn't get leverage with her feet with him leaning against her, and her brain began to stall from the lack of air. She still didn't regret punching him in the face; she just wished she could have put some force behind it. Damn drug.

_God, please, _she thought, _let the panic button have worked!_

"I was trying to be nice," he told her, low voice hissing in her ear. His head tilted towards the door as his hand loosened slightly. "Think any of those fellows out there are going to play nice? Maybe I should open the door and we'll find out." Her eyes widened, but she focused on drawing in air. A cruel smile twisted his lips. "Not so damned high and mighty now, are you?" he sneered. "Now," he continued, his hand tightening a fraction – not enough to block her air flow, but enough to send her pulse pounding in fear, "we're going to get to know one another a little better, and you're going to be nice about it." His other hand came up to cup her breast, kneading and weighing it. The cruelty bled into his voice as she gave a small whimper of protest. "Otherwise we'll see how many of those fellows it takes to break you."

A shudder ran through her as her mind shrieked at how casually he tossed out the threat of a gang rape.

Crashing sounds and cries of pain erupted in the next room. He let her go, turning as the door flew open, and Darcy crawled sideways along the wall to get out of reach. A knife flew through the air, burying itself in his throat. He gurgled, slumped backwards, and then slid to the floor. Now her eyes swung to the door, wide with a combination of sick fear and desperate hope. Her gaze met and locked with a pair of cold blue eyes.

"Bucky!" she gasped, but something in that look stopped her – a look of…negation or maybe disapproval? She stared at him for a long moment before it clicked. Then she shook her head. "Soldier?" she tried again.

"Lewis," he nodded, striding over, one hand holding a gun at the ready as he glanced over his shoulder into the now silent room beyond. He turned back and gave her one long, cool look – his eyes sweeping over her. She stood still as his metallic hand came up and took hold of her chin. He tilted her chin up and to the side so he could look at her neck. She swallowed as his fingers brushed the sore flesh and he turned an icy gaze on the body beside the wall.

"Hey," she said, soft and unsteady. His eyes snapped back to her and she shook her head. "Can we get out of here please?"

He gave a single nod, but frowned as she trembled. "Can you walk?"

"If it gets me out of here," she promised in a rough, quiet voice, "I'll figure out how to fly."

A touch of something that might be humor flickered in his face before he grasped her arm lightly with his hand. He turned back towards the door, keeping her tucked in behind him. The next few minutes passed in a blur as he cleared rooms and led her at a rapid pace through the building. They were only interrupted twice on the trip out.

Neither time ended well for the other guy.

Darcy focused on keeping up, on getting out. The silent, efficient man leading her along was nothing like the Bucky she knew. Bucky smiled and teased and laughed. Yes, he had his darker moments, but they never made her nervous. She wasn't sure she could say the same about Soldier. He took down opposition without hesitation…without any apparent remorse. In one room, they came across a guy hunched over a computer as he concentrated on the headphone he held to his ear. Soldier put her in a clear corner and moved silently across the floor. He slipped behind the man and did…something. She couldn't quite see, but the guy dropped to the floor.

Soldier's eyes met hers as he held his metallic hand out to her. A curious look, almost like a challenge lit the blue gaze.

Her chin rose slightly and she moved forward, placing her smaller hand in his.

His eyes thawed, gentled for a moment and then iced over again. "Almost out," he told her softly.

"Good," she whispered, trying to joke and keep her mind on the goal. "I want a shower and some ice cream."

Soldier's eyebrows twitched in either confusion or amusement, but he started leading her out once more. Her feet followed him as her mind continued to ruminate over this side of the man she knew.

Or thought she knew.

Bucky never frightened her, not even during his shadowy moments. He watched movies with her, argued about books or TV shows, and did his best to keep her motivated whenever she felt out of her depths with the entire Avengers' situation. He told she belonged with them, badgering her to see how much she meant to everyone. He traded sarcastic quips with her and enjoyed poking fun at the others. He was pretty much her best guy friend…though she kind of wanted to give that place to Clint and let Bucky slide into something a lot more up close and personal.

But Soldier…

He scared her. Didn't he? He killed or at least incapacitated who knows how many people getting to her and at least four getting out. And he gave no sign of remorse, or concern over whether those people lived or died. His entire manner spoke of an icy cold professionalism that made Natasha's widow mask look like a strict, but loving Bubbe. So, yes, he scared her. Maybe…?

His hands remained gentle, even when he pulled her into hiding or tucked her behind him when those two idiots attacked. He moved to put himself between her and any noise or window or potential threat. Even his presence in the building was merely to save her, to get her away from the goons who'd taken her right off the street. How was she supposed to be scared of a guy like that?

Confusion tumbled her thoughts as she tried to decide how she felt about the whole situation.

Soldier led her into the building across the street and up to the roof. A relieved sort of smile touched her lips as she spotted Hawkeye and the Quinjet.

"Tell me the jackass is dead," Hawkeye announced as they joined him. His intent gaze zeroed in on Darcy before flickering to Soldier.

Darcy frowned at him, but Soldier nodded. "The danger has been removed," he responded.

"Good," Hawkeye told him. "I might have had to go down and find him otherwise."

"Did you really think I would leave him alive?" Something akin to insult entered Soldier's gaze.

"Not really, but I had to check."

"What are you two going on about?" Darcy demanded. Or tried to anyway; she got two words out before the pain of her throat hit her and one hand rose to her neck as she took a shaky breath. Tears pooled in her eyes, but only one slipped down her cheek before she ruthlessly suppressed them.

"Don't talk," Soldier ordered even as his hands tilted her head up so he could look at her throat. "Do we have an ice pack?" His eyes moved to Hawkeye in sharp demand, but his hands remained gentle against her skin. Hawkeye ducked into the jet, returning swiftly with a small package. Soldier nodded in approval and opened it. She inhaled as the cold touched the heated and obviously bruised flesh. Hawkeye hissed in sympathy, but moved away.

Her eyes focused on Soldier's, looking for something although she wasn't quite sure what. A rush of wind brought her head around as Thor landed near them. He strode over to her and she shifted slightly to put herself between him and Soldier.

Thor never even blinked. He just pulled her into one of his bear hugs. "You are well, little sister?"

Thor's question brought a fresh sheen of tears to her eyes, but they didn't fall. She relaxed into his hug and pitied the less fortunate people who had never gotten to experience one. "I'm good, Thor," she replied, keeping her voice low. "Soldier got me out before…" Her voice trembled and faded, but she firmed her lips. "He got me out before anything could really happen."

"I am grateful then," Thor held her back from him, hands steady and comforting on her shoulders. His sharp gaze raked over her face and her throat. A dark look entered his eyes and she realized her neck must have really looked like a fright – first Hawkeye, now Thor. She opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head. Instead he turned that look on Soldier. "I may trust the miscreant responsible has been dealt with?"

Soldier inclined his head, saying nothing, but his look gave all the reply Thor needed.

"Then I thank you," Thor told him, in a princely sort of manner only Thor – and maybe Steve – could pull off without seeming silly. "You have done a great service, shield brother."

Another flicker of confusion showed in Soldier's eyes, but he merely nodded.

Darcy patted Thor on the chest, but moved back to Soldier's side. "Do we get to go home soon?" she asked tiredly.

"Soon," Soldier nodded, leading her into the jet. He tucked her into one of the corner seats and sat beside her, putting himself between her and the rest of the world yet again.

"Just one more thing to do," Hawkeye replied from the pilot's seat. A vindictive smile slid over his face as he glanced at Thor. "Better get out there if you don't want to miss the fun."

Thor's own smile turned a bit berserker. "Then I shall go," he nodded. He looked at Soldier. "I leave her safety in your hands, shield brother." With that, he took off.

"One more thing?" Darcy repeated bewilderedly. "What one more thing?" A sudden roar split the night and her eyes widened. "Hulk?" Now she glanced between the two men. "Okay, guys, spill," she demanded.

"You're one of ours, Darce," Hawkeye told her with his crooked grin. "Nobody gets to nab you and get off scot-free."

Thunder crashed and lightning lit the sky. She gave Hawkeye a sharp look before glancing at Soldier's face. He managed to look both detached and smug at the same time. A sigh escaped from her as the sound of destruction filled the air. "They're destroying the place, aren't they?"

"Naturally."

Darcy leaned forward to look around Soldier. Black Widow sat in her usual spot, as calm and unruffled as though she had been there the entire time. The redhead lifted one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "As stated, you are one of ours," she pointed out. Her shoulders lifted in a nonchalant shrug. "Apparently certain people did not get the memo."

"You're all a little crazy," Darcy huffed out an amused breath. She leaned into Soldier's side.

"We're Avengers, Miss Stacked," Iron Man announced as he stepped inside. The face mask flipped up. "As I've been told many, many times – you have to be a little crazy to live this life." His eyes narrowed on her throat, but he went on without comment, for which she was grateful. "The big guy is having a fine old time tearing up concrete and steel. Right before he began the smash part of the program, he muttered something about bad men and Talky Woman. I think that's you," he told Darcy pointedly. She tried for her best unimpressed look, but judged it to be way off considering his answering smirk. "Point Break is making declarations of divine retribution and royal vengeance. It's a great show. We should have brought popcorn."

"I want to go home," Darcy groaned, slumping a little. "I want a shower and ice cream and Disney movies."

"Yeah?" Iron Man slipped into Tony for a moment. "What flavor ice cream and which movies?"

"Uh…" She blinked rapidly before blurting out without thinking, "Rocky Road ice cream and…Dumbo, Winnie the Pooh, and Finding Nemo." She felt her cheeks heating up.

"See to that, will you JARVIS?" Tony said into his communicator before giving her a quick bright smile. "I always did like Tigger myself."

"That is because you are the living embodiment," Natasha rolled her eyes as Widow relaxed.

"Eeyore was my favorite," Clint's cheerful voice entered the fray. "I like Dumbo better though."

"I wonder why?" Tony gave him a sarcastic look to which Clint just smirked.

"Wonder why what?" Steve asked his mask already down.

"Why an ex-carnie would prefer Dumbo," Tony replied.

Steve shook his head at all of them. "It's done. Thor is bringing Bruce up." He glanced around the jet. "It'll be a tight fit, even with both Thor and Tony flying." Darcy leaned into Soldier, her hand tightening on his. Steve spotted it and gave her an understanding smile. "It'll be tight, Darce, but we'll make it work." His eyes flickered over her neck and his lips thinned, but he nodded to Tony. "Better get out there."

"Right then," Tony replied before the faceplate flipped back down. His voice became the mechanical Iron Man's. "Don't worry, Miss Stacked," he said. "JARVIS will have everything ready when we get back." He left the jet.

"For?" Steve asked, eyebrows going up.

"Movie night when we get back and cleaned up," Clint told him.

"Ah," he nodded as he glanced at Darcy. One corner of his mouth curved into an understanding smile. "Sounds like a good idea."

Darcy gave him a tremulous smile before letting her eyes fall closed. Her hands trembled, and Soldier shifted. She half expected him to pull away, but instead he tucked her even closer into his side. A sigh of relief slipped out. She ignored the words flowing around her and concentrated on the sounds of the familiar, trusted voices. Between those voices and the solid form beside her, she began to feel like the nightmare might finally be over.

Too bad such nightmares do not end so cleanly. Fortunately there were two stalwart guardians ready to stand watch when the shadows pressed too close. What better protectors could there be than men who have walked both sides of that creeping line of darkness?


	4. Three Might Yet Be Company

_Author's Note: Okay, this is it for now! I might do a sequel in the future - we'll see, but this story was always meant to be pre-ship and/or how things lined up to make a ship possible. I hope you enjoy!_

**Three Might Yet Be Company**

Darcy stood just inside her tower apartment and leaned back against the closed door. Her breath slipped out of her in a sigh of relief – this never-ending day was finally over.

The evening seemed to go by smoothly enough, everyone relaxing with ice cream or sundaes and enjoying the various Disney films while debating on who among them made the best living example of a Disney character. They all agreed, after a long discussion proving Darcy knew way too much about Disney, that Tony was some weird amalgamation of Tigger, Kuzco, and Thomas O'Malley. Well, all of them except Tony himself who argued vociferously about being unjustly labeled. It prompted Darcy to suggest he might have a sliver of Mushu as well. Even he had laughed at that one.

Time flew by as the talk and laughter spilled out and filled the room with the sound of friends, of family. She soaked it in, reveling in the feel of love and protection surrounding her. It would have been hard to feel anything else. She had been installed on the large couch with Jane on one side of her and Bucky on the other. Thor sat at Jane's feet…actually, given his shoulders, he technically sat at _their _feet. Clint perched on the bar behind them while Natasha sat on one of the bar stools next to him. Bruce and Betty claimed the loveseat while Tony and Pepper curled up together in one of the recliners. Steve sat in the other recliner, just beyond Bucky.

Darcy felt surrounded, safe and shielded from anyone and anything.

Now, facing her empty apartment, she couldn't bring herself to move away from the door quite yet. It was safe – she knew that. Those half-baked idiots who grabbed her on the street didn't have a chance in hell of getting past regular security, let alone JARVIS. No one was getting to her. If, by some impossible whim of fate, JARVIS wasn't enough, Thor and Jane were right across the hall while Bucky had the third apartment on this floor. Bucky… Her attention pulled away from considering the empty room and focused on her newfound understanding of Bucky…of Bucky and Soldier. Two personalities, one body…and both seemed to have reached an understanding.

She'd known Bucky struggled with his shadows, with the memories of things done as Soldier, but she'd thought it was like Natasha and her struggles. It wasn't. Natasha simply slid into the persona of Black Widow - or vice versa depending on your point of view, but there was not a huge gulf of difference between them. With Bucky and Soldier it seemed more like Bruce and Hulk, just without the major physical changes. What understanding had they reached to settle Bucky so much?

Giving herself a shake, she pulled away from the door, her gaze focused on the bedroom. The shower earlier as well as the movie night might have made her feel better, but she needed sleep. Even now she could feel her exhaustion sapping her strength. Jane had offered to stay with her, but Darcy sent her off with Thor. This was the Avengers tower - she was safe here! It had still taken her a good hour to convince Jane to go. Darcy had promised that she was headed straight for bed, no more movies or internet or anything - just sleep. It sounded better every second. Her mouth opened in a yawn and her eyes grew heavy. She took two steps into the apartment, hands coming up to rub her eyes.

"_You little bitch!"_

Darcy gasped, eyes flying wide open as her head came up with a snap. Her gaze scanned the room, seeking, searching, finding nothing. A tremor ran down her back as she forced herself to take one more step. Her fingers trembled. Her throat tightened and she felt her breath grow short. One more step… Now keening gasps escaped her as one hand came up to her neck. She stumbled backwards. Her back flattened against the door. Although her breathing became easier, her heart raced as it seemed to be trying to escape her chest. The pounding of it echoed in her ears. Tears welled up and one slipped down her cheek.

"Miss Lewis?" JARVIS' voice sounded worried. "Shall I summon someone for you?"

"No," she managed to reply. "No, don't."

"Yes, Miss Lewis." The AI somehow managed to infuse reluctance into his tone.

Seconds later she found herself in the hallway staring at Jane and Thor's door. She didn't even remember opening her own, let alone walking into the hallway. Her hand came up, ready to knock. Then she stopped. For several long moments she stared at the door. She knew – all she had to do was knock and the two inside would welcome her, wrapping her in a blanket and making her comfortable. She would end up sharing a bed with Jane while Thor planted himself between the women and the rest of the world in a silent promise to defend them to the death. All she had to do was knock.

So why didn't she?

Why did her hand simply remain there, raised but not connecting?

_Safety_. Even as the word crossed her mind, Darcy's gaze shifted away from the door in front of her to seek out the lone door down the hall. The picture of Soldier placing himself between her and everyone else swam up out of her memory. _Safety._ Bucky had let her curl into his side through three Disney movies without stirring despite being surrounded by so many people. Her hand came down and she walked down the hall, steps moving slow and steady until she stood before Bucky's door. _Safety._ She took a breath and then another. The breaths came easier. She could even feel her heartbeat slowing. Her hand came up once more, balling into a loose fist. Her gaze flicked down the hall and back. She knocked and held her breath.

A few moments passed and her heart began to pound once more. Her lips trembled. Just as she started to turn, tears pooling in her eyes, she heard the lock disengage. The door opened.

"Darcy?" Bucky's voice, thick with sleep, sounded confused. His gaze swept the hallway before coming to rest on her face.

She opened her mouth and then closed it, unsure of what to say. After a moment, she tried and failed again. Now another tear spilled over and trailed down her cheek.

"Hey." He opened his door wider as he moved into the doorway. His voice softened as he reached out strong hands to clasp her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I…I…I heard…_him_," she managed to whisper. A shiver shook her frame.

"Him?"

"The guy who…who did…who threatened…" She couldn't bring herself to say the words and instead raised a hand to her throat. Another, stronger tremor ran through her. Bucky's hands tightened and he pulled her towards him, one of his arms circling around her shoulders. She took the invitation and burrowed into his chest without warning. His other arm came around her. Warmth began to fight the cold within her as she felt engulfed by him. Now she gained the strength to speak. "I was headed for bed when I could suddenly hear the guy who…who…the one Soldier killed to get to me."

Bucky stiffened for a moment, and then relaxed as he seemed to realize her voice held no accusation or fright – not of Soldier anyway. She heard his breath slide out of him in a long sigh and felt his arms tighten around her, drawing her into a close hug as he rested his chin on top of her head for a moment. They stood that way for several long minutes until he heard his clock chiming midnight. "Come on," he said, voice low but strong. "Come inside." She followed without comment as he led her to the couch.

"I'm tired," she whispered, "but I don't want to go back." Her eyes refused to meet his, but she didn't hesitate to burrow into his side. _Safety…safety…safety_ – the word reverberated in her mind, her soul as she pressed into him.

"You don't have to," he told her. She felt him stiffen for a moment as if his muscles tightened, and then she felt his lips ghost over her forehead. "Stay," he offered. "We'll…" He cleared his throat. "_I'll _take care of you."

"I know," she replied, lifting her head to meet his uncertain gaze. "I know."

His lips tightened. "Darce-."

"It's okay," she interrupted. "You always take care of me, and _he _protected me." Darcy wasn't sure how to explain it any better. The fact that there were two of them in the one body…well, it didn't bother her as much as it might someone else – someone ordinary. She wasn't ordinary. She was Darcy Lewis, babysitter of recalcitrant geniuses, little sister to some of the most dangerous individuals on the planet (and off for that matter), and had Pepper Potts, JARVIS, and SHIELD on speed dial. If feeling safe meant putting her life and wellbeing into the hands of a man with two distinct personalities? So be it.

"Yeah," Bucky acknowledged, "he did." Silence fell in the apartment and she could feel her drowsiness returning. Then he spoke once more. "You're his handler."

"What?" she blinked her eyes, willing herself to alert once more. "His handler?"

"It's all he knows," Bucky explained. "People…they fit into categories for him." A look of frustration slipped onto his face before he continued. "It's…it's the way they trained him. On one side there are bosses, the ones with the power, and assets, the ones who do the work. On the other side are the others – either enemies or…well, the fodder, people who are potential hostages or bait."

She drew in a sharp breath. "God, what a horrible world they gave him."

He made a choking sound, something sorrowful, but his eyes lightened at her words. "Can't argue with that," he managed. "There's one other person in the world to him though, the handler. That's the person who…well, who takes care of him. The handler helps an asset with supplies, medical care – basically everything an asset needs to do his job."

"And somehow," she stated, feeling out the words, "somehow I became his handler?"

"You take care of him…me...us." He gave an irritable growl. "You've been helping me fit in, find my place. You don't shy away from me…you've argued on my behalf." She felt his hand begin to stroke her hair. "Earlier today, after everything you'd been through and seen, you still stepped between Thor and Soldier without thinking twice."

"I'm not a boss, but not a target," she nodded as the idea clicked with her, "and he needed to fit me into his worldview."

"Right."

His hand continued making long, slow sweeps down her hair as she could feel herself growing heavier against his side. "So," she yawned, "Your friend and his handler, huh?" Bucky's hand paused and she turned her eyes back up to catch him looking down at her. Something moved in his eyes, a shadow both dangerous and enticing. Her breath caught as he bent his head.

Bucky touched his lips to her temple. "My friend?" he repeated, his breath teasing her hair. "Yes, definitely that."

"Bucky?"

He shook his head, eyes sliding shut. "Not tonight, doll, okay? Later."

"Later," she agreed reluctantly. Instead she let her eyes fall closed. Only moments later, or so it seemed, she felt him shift and stand up. He picked her up before she could shake herself fully awake.

"Shh," he said. "Just moving you somewhere more comfortable." He carried her into the bedroom and put her on the bed. The covers were still pulled back from when he woke at her knocking. He pulled them up and over her. "Go to sleep."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll take the couch."

"No, no," she disagreed. "We can share." Bucky stiffened as she slid across the bed and patted the open side. "I won't bite," she teased through a yawn. He stood there, staring, and she gave him an encouraging smile. He finally climbed into bed, lying on his back. Darcy immediately drew closer and pressed into his left side. She shifted around until she could rest her head on his chest. He held himself still, almost motionless. "Calm down," she told him. "I trust you…both of you."

"I don't…I can't…" His voice trailed off and she could see a battle playing behind his eyes.

Darcy drew in a breath and then settled. "You know what," she declared, "I'm tired and you're having an argument with yourself. We're going to call it a night, get some sleep, and then the three of us are going to deal with this in the morning." Her chin tipped up to give him a commanding look. "_All_ of us."

"That's my doll," he chuckled, humor strained but real. His arm…his metal arm…curled around her. She felt him begin to brush her hair with his hand once more. His voice dropped to a mutter and she was pretty sure he thought she'd already fallen asleep. "Who'd have thought I'd end up having to figure out how to share my girl…with myself."

Her heart leapt at his words, but sleep dragged her down before she could say anything to him. It turned out to be the last thing she heard beyond the strong heartbeat under her ear, and it sent her tumbling into sleep with a smile curving her lips.


End file.
